fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Digimon 2.5 Evolution 2/Kapitel 6
Geburtstag mit Hindernissen Es ist drei tage her seit dem wir wieder aus der digiwelt zurück sind und es ist auch der tag an dem Zwei aus unserem Team Geburtstag haben und das waren T.K. und ich, wir feierten immer beide zusammen unseren Geburtstag da wir ja Freunde waren deshalb trafen wir uns immer und überlegten was die anderen machen da sie immer an diesem tag alle nicht zu hause waren. Ich rief T.K. und fragte ihn wann wir uns treffen er antwortete nur “Ich würde meinen um 15 Uhr im Park bei mir” “Ok T.K. bis nach her” ich legte wieder auf und schaute auf die Uhr “mhhhh noch eine dreiviertel stunde bist ich dort sein muss lang genug um noch ein Geschenk für T.K. zu holen” ich zock mich an und ging einkaufen. Ich rannte zu dem Geschafft was Gleich bei mir um die Ecke war ich wusste auch gleich was ich holen musste da T.K. so gerne Angler Hüte tragt holte ich ihn einen neuen da sein alter ihm zu klein war und auch schon ganz schön ramponiert war, ich bezahlte ihn und ging aus dem Geschäft raus ich drehte mich nach rechts und sah Davis, er unterhielt sich gerade mit einem Mädchen das ich noch nie gesehen habe ich schlich mich langsam ran um zu hörnen was sie sagten und genau in dem Moment wo Davis sich umdrehte sprang ich in einen Busch der neben ihm war. “Wahr da ihrgent was Davis?” “Ach ich habe gerade gedacht das ich jemanden gehört habe Jun, naja da war wohl dann doch nix also wo waren wir … ach ja ob du mit kommen kannst zu Christophers und T.k. Geburtstags party hmmmm das könnte Schwer werden” “Bitte Davis da springt auch was für dich dann raus wenn ich nämlich Christopher Küsse wenn Kari da ist und dann sage Oh Christopher mein schatz dann wirt sie mit ihm Schluss machen und du hast kari für dich und damit sie nicht zu T.K. läuft bringe ich eine Freundin mit die was von ihm will” ich dachte ich hörte nicht recht als diese Jun das sagte ich hörte erst gar nicht weiter hin und versuchte stattdessen so schnell wie möglich dort ab zu hauen, ich wartete kurz bis die beiden los gingen und dann kam ich aus meinem versteck raus ohne nach vorne zu schauen und dadurch Rannte ich genau mit T.K. zusammen und sagte “bohr alter hast du keine Augen im Kopf … Oh T.K. du bist das tut mir leit ich dachte du bist ihrgent so ein Depp” wir schauten uns an und fingen an zu lache dabei half er mir wieder auf die Beine “Was machst du eigentlich hier T.K., ich dachte wir treffen uns bei dir im Park” “Sorry ich wollte dich eigentlich noch anrufen und dir bescheit sagen das ich dich ab hole aber dein Handy ist aus was machst du denn hier” fragte T.K. mich “naja ich habe dir ein Geschenk gekauft hier bitte ein neuer Hut” T.K. sah mich kurz an nahm den Hut und setzte ihn auf “und passt er?” “Ja danke Christopher tut mir leit ich habe nix für dich” “doch haste das wir beide befreundet sind ist das beste Geschenk was du mir jemals gemacht hast so las uns erst mal in den Park gehen ich muss dir was sagen und ich denke du hast auch eine frage oder?” “ja die habe ich warum hast du in einem Busch gehockt” wir gingen eine weil ohne ein Wort zu sagen und setzten uns im Park auf eine Bank und ich brach das Schweigen wieder “ich habe im Busch gehockt weil ich Davis belauscht habe” “wieso das den Christopher das ist doch sonst nicht deine art” “ja ich weiß T.K. ich weiß ja selber nicht was in mich gefahren ist ich habe ihn mit einem Mädchen gesehen das ich nicht kannte ich dachte es wäre seine Freundin doch das war sie nicht sie hat Davis gefragt ob sie auf unsere party kommen kann und ob sie eine Freundin mit bringen kann” “ja und was ist jetzt daran so schlimm ich meine um sonst schaust du nie so nieder geschlagen drein” “Na jetzt kommt das Problem sie will mich mit kari aus einander bringen” Wie jetzt ich dachte du und Kari Seit nicht mehr zusammen” sagte T.k. mit einem grinsen im Gesicht “naja seit dem wir aus der digiwelt wieder kamen hatte sich das geändert auch wenn ich sie bedroht habe weil ich ja nicht bei klaren verstand war ich weiß auch nicht sie hat halt etwas an mir gefunden und rate mal wer damit einverstanden war” “Hmmmm Davis?” “Ja genau und damit kari nicht zu dir rennt kommt ja auch ihre Freundin mit die steht auf dich T.K.” genau nach dem ich zu ende redete sahen wir auch schon Davis, Jun und ihre Freundin “Hey T.k., Christopher ich habe euch schon über all gesucht” “Und warum hast du uns gesucht doch nicht zufällig um uns 2 Mädchen vor zu stehlen die uns von Kari fernhalten sollen wenn das so ist hast du wirklich Pech denn ich bin mit Kari wieder zusammen” sagte ich mit einem grimmigen blick zu Davis der sich kurz am kopf Kratzte und sagte “eigentlich nicht ich wollte nur fragen ob meine Freundin Jun und ihre kumpeline mit auf die Party kommen können” T.K. und ich schauten uns an und guckten dann wieder zu Davis und sagten wie aus einem Mund “ Ok Davis” und dann fingen wir alle an zu lachen. “So T.K. ich muss dann mal wieder los mich für die Party fertig machen und Kari noch Abholen wenn du willst Können wir dich dann auch noch abholen” “Ok macht das ich warte dann auf euch” ich verabschiedete mich von T.K. und ging nach hause. Zuhause angekommen ging ich auch gleich in mein Zimmer und Machte mich fertig für die Party “Hmm mal sehe was ich anziehe, was meinst du Guilmon den Smoking oder Hemd mit einem Knopf offen und dazu meine schwarze Jeans” “du weiß doch Christopher ich kenne mich nicht so gut aus aber der Smoking oder wie das heißt sieht zu Arrogant aus” “Ok dann halt der andere Style” als ich fertig war schaute ich noch mal in den Spiegel und stylte meine haare noch und ging dann zu Kari sie war es jedes Jahr die T.K. und mich zur Party brachten da wir ja nie wussten wo die anderen geplant hatten zu feiern. Ich war schon fast bei Kari als auf einem mein digiterminel piepte und ich eine Nachricht erhalten hatte aber sie hatte keinen absenter ich dachte mir nur “Komisch wer das wohl gesendet hat - Hilfe ich bin gefangen und brauche deine Hilfe und die deines Kumpels T.K.” egal wer es war ich wollte nicht das jemand in Gefahr kommt ich rief T.K. schnell an und berichtete ihn davon er sagte er habe genau die gleiche Nachricht erhalten und das wir uns an der U-Bahn treffen ich schaute mich kurz um und nahm den schnellsten weg zur U-Bahn. Als ich dort an kam sah ich schon T.K. da stehen aber mit einem Blick als ob er angst hat “So da bin ich T.K. warum sollte ich hier her kommen” “naja in der Nachricht stand noch das wir uns hier treffen sollen und da ich dich kenne wusste ich gleich das du nicht alles lesen wirst” sagte T.K. und gerade wollte ich was sagen dann hörten wir Zwei stimmen eine uns bekannte und eine die wir nicht kannten die eine kam von kari und die andere wussten wir nicht “Da seit ihr ja Christopher ich dachte du wolltest mich abholen” “Ja wollte ich aber es Kam was da..” Plötzlich kam ein art Riesiger Drache und Packte Kari “Hilfe” Schrie Kari aber wir konnten nichts tun um sie zu befreien “T.K. was ist das ist das ein Digimon” “nein Christopher ich bekomme keine Daten und ein Schwarzbus oder Schwarzturm digimon kann es nicht sein wir haben alle vernichtet” sagte T.K. und schrie das wesen an wer oder was es sei doch es antwortete nicht stattdessen schmiss es uns eine rolle hin und verschwand dann wieder mir Kari “Hmm so ein mist wie sollen wir sie den retten unsere Digimon sind zuhause und ich habe mein Schwert nicht dabei was sollen wir tun T.K.” “Ganz ruhig Christopher lesen wir erst mal was auf der Rolle steht” 'Sehet da wer kommt da ein Drache ganz klar doch was tut er, wo ist er, er ist nur noch Energie für Türen Energie die unendlich ist erringst du die Energie hast du die macht alles zu tun' “hmm was soll das heißen” fragte ich T.k. der dann sagte “keine Ahnung ich würde meinen das wir das Izzy Zeigen” “nein T.K. wenn sie fragen würden was Passiert sei könnte ich mir das nicht verzeihen deshalb werde ich sie Alleine Retten” “Ohne uns wirst du nicht gehen und wir sin auch nicht sauer auf dich Christopher aber das du und Kari wieder zusammen seit wussten wir nicht” als ich das hörte dachte ich nicht das, das sich so schnell um sprechen “Omg wie seit ihr so schnell hier her gekommen … obwohl ihr seit durch das Tor hinter euch gekommen oder Tai” sagte ich gelassen zu Tai der sich umdrehte und zum DP sagte “Ohhh man DP du hast vergessen das Tor wieder zu schlissen du hast den Effekt versaut” “Sorry Tai ich wollte noch was holen” “und was wenn ich fragen darf” “na eure digimon und Christophers Schwert” sagte der DP und Öffnete noch ein Tor, dann kamen auch schon alle unsere digimon und Dominik war auch dabei “Hier Christopher dein Schwert, so und nun last uns Kari befreien” ich schaute alle an und sagte “Na dann los geht’s Digirietter” nach dem ich das sagte schrie mich Yolie kurz an und sagte “Hey das ist mein Spruch” “ja sorry Yolie ich wollte ihn auch mal sagen” sie sah mich an und nickte mit dem kopf. “So und wie wollen wir es anstellen” fragte Davis “Hier Izzy vielleicht kannst du damit mehr anfangen” “Ok danke T.K. so hier steht 'Sehet da wer kommt da ein Drache ganz klar doch was tut er, wo ist er, er ist nur noch Energie für Türen Energie die unendlich ist erringst du die Energie hast du die macht alles zu tun' mhhhh also wenn ich das so sehen würde ich meinen das ist ein Rätsel und es ist ihrgent was mit einem Drachen, Energie und ein Tor nur was” fragte Izzy sich doch dann musste Davis einen Dämlichen Kommentar dazu sagen “wie sollen wir den einen Drachen Finden die sind doch schon längst alle tot” “Wohl ehr nicht Davis T.K. und ich habe nämlich einen gesehen der hat nämlich Kari mit genommen” sagte ich mit gesenktem Kopf doch dann plötzlich hörten wir jemanden sagen “Ihr müsst 1 der 18 heiligen Drachen finden und dann einen von 4 Tor Drachen” “Hey wer hat das gesagt” fragte Tai sich und war auch etwas wütend was ich ihm schon von den Augen ablesen konnte “Ohh tut mir leit wo sind den meine Manieren mein Name ist Timo Nakura ich bin ein alter Krieger die damals gegen Drachen die unsere Welt Zerstören wollten damals haben wir diese Drachen zu den Heiligen Drachen gemacht doch einige von ihnen sind wieder vom Pfad abgekommen und sind aus einer anderen Welt in unsere Welt gekommen uns war leider alle aber die anderen haben versucht sie auf zuhalten doch es sind Schadow und sein Diner Skallto hier und wie es aus sieht hat Schadow gefallen an eurer Freundin gefunden” “Könne sie uns helfen Kari zu retten” flehte ich Timo an doch er sagte “tut mir leit mein junger Freund ich bin nur ein Alter man und gebe euch diese Information und eine Sache muss ich euch noch sagen sie Können auch Tore in andere Welten öffnen, ok dann sag ich mal auf wieder sehen und viel Glück” und dann verschwand er in der untergehenden sonne. Wir anderen überlegten was wir jetzt machen sollen doch dann viel mir was ein “er hat doch gesagt das sie auch Tore in andere Welten öffnen Können oder” “u meinst doch nicht die Digiwelt Christopher” “ohh doch Matt genau die meine ich, DP Kannst du ein Tor öffnen wir müssen schnell los” der DP nickte und öffnete ein Tor in die Digiwelt. Als wir dort ankammen konnten wir unseren Augen nicht trauen “meine Vermutung ist war die Drachen haben die Digiwelt total verwüstet“ sagte ich. “Ohh nein was haben diese Drachen nur mit unserer geliebten Digiwelt gemacht” Sagte Agumon wir schauten noch eine weile auf das Trümmerfeld was vor uns war dann horten wir jemanden sagen “ja Digiritter das waren diese Drachen und ich habe auch gesehen wie einer Kari bei sich hatten” alle drehten sich um und schrieen “Genei” und dann drehte ich mich auch endlich um und anstatt ihn zu begrüßen fragte ich ihn gleich wo sie Kari hingebracht haben er sagte “in eine Hölle die sich Drachen Hölle nennet sie ist hoch im Norden der Digiwelt “ ich schaute ihn an und sagte “Danke Genei du bist uns wirklich immer wieder eine Große Hilfe, weißt du ihrgent was warum sie Kari mit genommen haben” “ja sie wollten dich doch sie wissen wie stark du bist wenn du mit deinen Freunden bist deshalb haben sie die genommen die euch am meisten bedeutet” Wir wollten gerade los gehen als Genei noch sagte “Digiritter passt auf euch auf eure Gegner sind keine Digimon aber Trotzdem bestehen sie aus Daten und sie sind nicht zu unterschätzen deshalb geht erst zu diesen drei Drachen sie werden euch helfen” dann gab Genei uns einen Zettel auf den Drei Namen standen, Persus, Tereus und Riebor. Wir verabschiedeten uns von genei und gingen in richtig Norden auf dem Weg dort hin trafen wir auf viele verwundete Digimon und einer nach dem anderen blieb bei einen von ihnen bis zum Schluss nur noch Davis, T.K., Dominik und ich sie waren die einzigen die mir halfen kari zu befreien und endlich kamen wir an der Drachen Hölle an doch auf dem weg dort hin trafen wir auf keinen der Drachen die auf dem Zettel standen aber wir gingen trotzdem rein. Wir liefen eine weile in der Hölle um her aber wir sahen nichts es war ziemlich dunkel und auf einmal lief ich gegen ihrgent was “Kannst du nicht auf passen wo du hinläufst” ich schaute nach oben und sah einen riesigen Schatten und auf einmal gingen alle Fakeln in der Hölle an und ich sah den Drachen der Kati entführt hatte “du, du warst es” als ich das rief kamen auch schon T.k., Davis und Dominik angerannt “ja ich war es aber ich tat es nicht aus bösen zwecken ich wollte das ihr hier her kommt und die Nachricht die ihr bekommen habt ist von Schadow er wollte das ihr ihn befreit und das ihr denkt das ich Böse bin habe ich eure Freundin entführt wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt fragt sie doch selber ach ja ganz vergessen mein Name ist Persus” genau in dem Moment kam Kari um die ecke ich rannte gleich los zu ihr und umarmte sie dann fragte ich sie ob es ihr gut geht sie sagte “ja und das was er gesagte ist die Wahrheit aber das schlimme ist das Schadow schon frei ist und hat die Kontrolle über Persus seinen Bruder und seinem besten Freund ihre Namen sind Tereus und Riebor und er hat das Gedächtnis der anderen heiligen Drachen gelöscht und nun sind sie wie Monster sie kennen nur Zorn und denken das alles sie angreift, wir sollen ihn helfen alle anderen wider zu Guten Drachen zu machen sie sind über all verstreut einige sind auch in unserer Welt” “und wie sollen wir das machen” fragte ich “das werde ich euch noch sagen aber kehrt erst mal wieder in eure Welt zurück” als er das sagte wurden wir wieder in die Reale Welt gebiemt und überlegten Kurz alle bis Tai sagte “Last uns erst mal feiern gehen ich habe Gehört hier haben Zwei Leute Geburtstag” wir schauten alle Tai an und fingen an zu lachen und gingen zur Party. T.K. und ich wussten auch auf was wir auf passen sollten aber Davis war wirklich mit ihr zusammen weil wir sahen wie sie sich Küssten, wir feierten bis spät in die Nacht und gingen danach schlafen. Kategorie:Digimon 2.5 Evolution 2 - Geschichten